Two Homes
by brokensmiles143
Summary: He wanted to go back home. That's all Austin Moon wanted when he first moved to Miami. He knew he would never be happy here. He knew that the only home he'd have is back in California. But that same day he new that cause of a petite brunette, he'd give being happy in Miami another chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! :P Everyone was like begging me to make a story, so here it is you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Oh please. Like I would own Austin and Ally =]**

_Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe it was fate. Or maybe it was just a plain coincidence. No matter what it was, I was glad it happened, My life changed after that day. In the best way possible._

Austin P.O.V

"Dad do we have to go Miami?" I groaned. I was sitting in the passengers seat of my dads van, staring out the window. My dad had recently got a new job in Miami working in an office building, while back in California he was just shuffling papers. He said that living in Miami would be better than California, but I would disagree in a heartbeat.

"Yes Austin, I know you don't like it right now, but I guarantee that you'll like being in Miami. it's a beautiful city." My dad seemed pretty convinced that I would like it there, but I wasn't too sure. I mean California was my home. It was where I grew up and where I lived for the past 16 years. Also, my best friend Dez was back home, and right now, we'd be hanging out. You know, the white sandy beach, the bright warm sun, the amazing opportunities to make it big in music. But for now, I was on a 4 hour car ride from the airport. I sighed and put in my earphones and played a Maroon 5 song. After the song finished I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Austin. Austin wake up! We're here!" I groggily opened my eyes. The bright Miami sun pierced my eyes. I stepped out of the car and stared at awe. The house was huge, and was incredible. The lawn had a white picket fence and the house looked so modern. I walked in and saw my room and took a tour of the house. This house was amazing, and sure, it had a great view, but no matter how amazing the house is, it'll never compare to my house back home. It was home. And I don't think anything will change that.

Ally P.O.V

I woke up pretty early today. I just had a good feeling about today, like something good was going to happen. I went downstairs and saw my dad reading the newspaper and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Sweetheart!" my dad said cheerfully, sipping from his mug. "Morning dad, what are you doing today?" I asked. "Well, I'm going over and running the store today, so you can take a break today. Oh and before I forget, there's a family moving in next door, and I want you to introduce yourself and maybe make yourself useful."

Someone moved next door? "Oh okay then, I will!" I went upstairs and threw on some clothes, grabbed some breakfast, said goodbye to my dad and ran out the door. I went outside and saw all the moving trucks. I was actually kind of shocked that someone would buy this house. There was this family that lived in that house for a while, and I was really good friends with them. Ever since they moved out, I kinda enjoyed the quiet, you know, just me and my dad hanging out like old times, but maybe having a new family would be good.

I shook all my thoughts off and stood in front of the door. _Time to meet the new neighbors._

**(A/N): There's chapter one! Wellllll what do you guys think? Personally, I thought it was terrible :P But please reivew and stuff :) Okay then later girlies! xox  
Oh and Maroon 5 is absolutely amazing :D I dont feel like owning them either, I'm pretty sure Adam Levine beat me to it :P**

**~brokensmiles143**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! :) they really made my day! Thanks so much to musicchick11999 and queenc1 and all the guests who reviewed :D Here's the next chappy!**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, a woman appeared. She was a tall woman with long silky blonde curls that go up to her waist. She probably wasn't a day over 35 and had a dazzling bright smile.

"May I help you?" she asked sweetly. "Um yes actually, my name's Ally. I live right next door, and I saw that you were moving in today, so I was wondering if you needed any help settling in." I took a better look at the woman. She had these warm brown eyes that were anything but mean. Immediately her eyes lit up."Well of course! Come on in!" The house was very modern, but it was also really empty. So we got to unpacking.

After two hours, we finally finished unpacking. I was exhausted and decided to leave. " Well Mrs. Moon, I'm going to leave now, but call me if you need anything else okay?" I was just about to leave when she spoke up. "Actually Ally, could you go upstairs to my son Austin's room and see if he needs any help?" I turned around and nodded,"Sure thing." I went up the large staircase thinking,_ What does he look like? Is he nice? What is he like? Does he li_- My thoughts got interrupted by some music. _Wait music?_

Austin P.O.V

I finished unpacking my room and I got really tired. But something in the room really caught my eye. There was this really awesome acoustic guitar in the corner in my room. It looked brand new, and I didn't have one since I left my old one back home. I really loved music and performing since I was little, but my dad was convinced that I wasn't gonna make it in the music business. I just shook off my thoughts and started playing some stuff on the guitar.

Ally P.O.V

I followed the music and came across a bedroom at the end of a hallway. I opened the door a bit and saw this boy strumming his guitar. He had slightly messy beach blonde hair, and was playing really good. The music was actually rather relaxing. He finally finished and looked up at me. I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up, and I got really nervous. "Um hey, …I was just umm…. Uhh, I was just wondering if you needed help unpacking or something." I kept stuttering and I didn't even notice the chunk of hair I started chewing on until he walked over and took it out of my mouth. He chuckled " I already finished unpacking thanks ". I took a better look at him. He had a dazzling bright smile showing off his perfect white teeth. He had the warmest pair of brown eyes that I could just melt into if I just stared into them. I noticed I was staring and tried to hide my blush.

Austin P.O.V After I finished playing my guitar, I looked up and saw this petite brunette girl watching me. She got really nervous and started talking, but I took the time to just study herself. She had brown curls that went up to her shoulders, and she had these warm sparkling chocolate eyes that just screamed nice. She also had this incredibly adorable blush that she always tried to hide. When I started to listen to her again, she wasn't talking. She was nervously chewing on her hair which I thought was absolutely adorable. I took the chunk out of her hair and went back to playing my guitar.

"So you like music?" She started to make her way over to me and just watched me play. "Yeah, I love music. I loved it since I was little. I always dreamed of becoming famous and performing in front of people." I smiled at the thought of it. "What about you?"

"Well I love music, but I don't like performing because I have stage fright. I just love writing songs in general." I stared at her and my eyes lit up. "You write songs? That's so cool! I couldn't write a song to spare my life." She giggled. "Maybe you could show me some sometime." She looked kind of skeptical about it, but then she smiled a small smile and said, "Maybe." We both hung out for a bit afterwards but she had to go.

"Anyways, this was fun, but I should get going. Oh, I'm Ally by the way." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. "And I'm Austin." We both shook each others hands and smiled. "Well I have to leave now, but tomorrow, I'm gonna show you around Miami. This place isn't all bad you know." She had a huge grin plastered on her face. "Ok cool, I'll see you tomorrow." "See you later" And with that she left.

I went to my bed and fell back. I started thinking, maybe living in Miami isn't such a bad thing after all. But I think I just met that one person that's gonna make me want to stay.

**(A/N) Okay there you go! From now on, most of the story's gonna be in Austin's POV :) Please review cause I dont know if you guys like it or not :D Anyways review, favorite, alert or whatever! Until next time girlies! xoxox  
-brokensmiles143**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Im not in the best mood today cause my neck hurts or something... ahhhhhh and R5's concert in NJ is killing me cause I couldnt go :( Thanks for the reviews guys :D I actually think this is a bad story :P ahaha well read on :)**

Austin POV

I woke up the next morning with a big smile on my face. I didn't really know why, but then I remembered. Ally and I are gonna hang out today. I started to smile even more at the thought, but then my phone started to vibrate. It was a text from an unknown number.

**From: Unknown**

**To: Austin**

**Hey Austin its Ally! I'll be over at your house at noon okay? Oh and bring your swimsuit cause we're going to the beach! It's gonna be so much fun :)**

Once I read it, I started smiling like an idiot. I also never really noticed how nice our names sound together. Austin and Ally. That has a nice ring to it. I wanted to text her back, but I didn't know what to say. After a few minutes I texted her back.

**From: Austin**

**To: Ally**

**Ok cool! Can't wait :) See you soon!**

I shut my phone and put it back on my dresser. I looked at the time. It was 11:40. I started to get ready. I put on my swim trunks, but then I couldn't decide what to wear. Why is this taking so long? I finally got dressed and looked in the mirror. I fixed my hair, but then it looked weird so I fixed it again. But it didn't look right either so I just tried to casually mess it up.

Why am I trying so hard?

_Because you want to impress Ally._

Ok that may be true… I was just thinking and then the doorbell rang. I looked at the time and it was noon. I ran downstairs, kissed my mom and dad goodbye and ran out the door. "Hey Ally!" I smiled. She smiled back. "Hey Austin! Ready to go?" I nodded my head. We started to walk to the beach which was apparently really close. This day was great to go swimming, it was bright, and warm, and just amazing. We got to the beach and found an empty place to put our towels. I immediately took off my shirt and ran into the water. My face hit the crisp and refreshing water first. The water felt great against my skin. I was about to keep swimming but then I looked back to our spot on the beach. Ally was just sitting under an umbrella reading a book. I smiled and then got an idea.

I ran back over to Ally and waited for her to notice me. "I see you there Austin, you're dripping water all over my book." She started to shake her book trying to get the water off. I chuckled. "Come on Ally, come in the water with me!" She sighed. "I don't think so Austin." "Come on please?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes and started to pout. She giggled. "Ok no matter how incredibly cute your puppy dog eyes are, I'm not going in." I sighed. "Fine." I started to walk away, but then I hoisted Ally iup over my shoulder and ran over to the water. She kept pounding on my back and screaming. "Austin let me go!" I chuckled. "Not gonna happen!" I ran into the water and then I finally let her go.

I looked around but I didn't see her. "Ally? Ally where are you?" I got really scared, and there was something tugging on my left leg. What is that? It kept tugging on my ankle, then suddenly it grabbed my ankle and pulled it down, so I collapsed underwater. When I finally got up, I heard someone laughing. I turned around and Ally was laughing like a maniac. "Oh you are so dead." I started to chase after her, but she ran all the way out of the water to the sand. She kept screaming and yelling but then I finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. She kept squirming and kicking and I laughed. I lost my balance and we fell down, me laying on top of her.

We were laughing so much that we didn't notice how awkward our position was in. " You really shouldn't have ran you know." I chuckled. "Well I wouldn't of ran if you hadn't chased me." She giggled. We just stared at each other for a while and I just looked at her. I saw how her face glistened in the sun from being in the water. I could also see her purple bikini through her wet shirt. My jaw dropped. It was silently killing me. _Oh Ally, What are you doing to me?_ I got so into it that I started to lean in but I stopped myself. What am I doing? I just met her yesterday and I think I'm kinda sorta starting to like her.

After a while, I helped her up and we just decided to leave the beach. "Ok, now I'm going to take you to the best restaurant in town. They have the most amazing food!" When she said that, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I thought it was absolutely adorable. I chuckled at her behavior. "Ok well lets go!" She ran over to this nearby restaurant shack and looked back at me. "Austin come one!" I chuckled and shook my head. "Wait up!" She could be so weird sometimes. But just getting to know her, I know that's what I love most about her.

**(A/N) Tadaa :) I have to say, I dont think this chapter was really good :( I just wasnt really feeling it, but please review! And favorite and follow and stuff :) mehhhh i'm just kinda bummed today. Anyways i'm not gonna bore you so later mah girlies :D xoxox  
-brokensmiles143**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bacck! Wow. 4 chapters in 4 days :) Thanks guys for the reviews! They really do make me happy :D Onto the storyyyy! P.S ok so I'm bad at names, so for the restaurant I picked the Melody Diner like in the A&A ep. Just imagine that its more beach themed and they dont sing :)**

"Welcome to the Melody Diner! I'm David and I'll be your waiter today." I sat across from Ally in a booth looking at the menu. When David started talking I looked up at him. But all he was doing was talking and staring at Ally the entire time. I noticed this, but Ally didn't seem to notice or care. "What can I get you today?" Still staring at Ally. "I'll have the chicken pot pie and a Pepsi" I told him and gave him my menu. He briefly glanced at me but then returned his stare to his notepad. "And for the lovely lady?" She giggled and looked down trying to hide her blush. "I'll have a Cobb salad and a Pepsi." Ally handed over her menu and David gave her a big grin before leaving. The whole time I was glaring at him. I felt my hand ball up into a fist.

Ally finally looked over at me. "Austin?" I looked up at her. "Are you okay?" I looked into her eyes which were usually filled with nice, but this time they were filled with worry and concern. I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Ally" She smiled. "So tell me about yourself." She sighed. "Well, what do you want to know? I mean living the life of Ally Dawson gets really exciting." I laughed. "I want to know everything. The exciting life of Ally Dawson really interests me." Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Well, I've lived here my whole life with my dad. We own this music store called Sonic Boom. That's probably the reason why I got so into music. I mean being around all those instruments just gets me really inspired." I listened to her really carefully. Her story was so real. It almost just like my story for my love of music. "You know you're a really great listener." She smiled. "Thanks. I try." She giggled. "Oh so you're the cocky type huh?" I smirked. "That's just another thing that you have to learn about me." I smiled.

Just then David came back with our meals. "Well I guess the exciting life of Ally Dawson is just gonna have to wait." She said. David briefly glanced at me, and stared at Ally while he set the meals on the table. I felt myself tense up again and I started to get really angry. _Why am I acting like this?_ Ally looked over at me, but I was too busy glaring at David. A couple seconds after, I felt someone's hand reach over and grab mine. I looked over to see who's it was. _Ally_. She looked over at me and this time, her eyes were filled with sincerity with a hint of reassurance. Before I knew it, David was gone, and he never looked at us again._ Just the way I like it_. "So. Back to the life of Ally Dawson." She smiled.

Ally POV

After we finished our food, we took a walk on the boardwalk. The night sky cast a shadow on us as we started to walk home. The night surroundings really made me realize how warm and sincere Austin's eyes were,, and how amazing his smile is. "Enough about my life, what about yours?" He smiled. "Ah yes. The life of Austin Moon is quite more exciting then yours." We both shared a small laugh. "Well I've been preforming ever since I was little. You know, singing, dancing, playing instruments. Something about getting up on stage really makes me happy. You know, it just feels like home." I listened deeply to his story and smiled. It was really inspiring. Then in my mind, something just clicked. I realized how perfect we are together, like two missing puzzle pieces. Like two peas in a pod. We just fit together. I smiled at the thought. We finally got back to my house and stopped at the doorstep.

Austin POV

We got to her doorstep and I faced her. "Thanks for showing me Miami today Ally. I had a lot of fun." I smiled. "Well I'm glad." We both smiled a small smile before a raindrop landed on my cheek. "Um I think its raining." Ally looked up and felt the raindrops. "Yeah I think it is. I better get inside before it gets hard." I looked at her. She looked even better with raindrops in her hair. I was about to leave when she got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "Bye Austin, see you tomorrow!" With that, she went into her house. I walked home and went to my room. I flopped down on my bed and thought about today. I was so in shock that I didn't really realize what happened just a couple minutes ago. She kissed my cheek. I felt my entire face heat up. I touched my cheek and started smiling like an idiot. _Does she like me? Well if not, then why'd she kiss my cheek? Why did-_

My thoughts were interrupted by my computer. I looked over and saw a video chat request from Dez. I smiled and accepted it. "Hey Dez!" "Hey what up man!" "How's Miami? Everyone misses you over her, even my pet turtle!" I chuckled at my best friend. "Well I didn't really like it that much, but now I guess its okay." I guess I was acting weird because soon enough, Dez asked, "Hey man are you okay?" I got confused. "I'm fine. Why?" "Well first of all, you look all dressed up, and you keep smiling like an idiot." I felt my cheeks heat up. "Oh and you keep blushing." I chuckled. "Well I just came back from hanging out with my friend Ally." I even smiled at the thought. "Mhmm you got it bad." "What? No I don't! I just met her yesterday!" He playfully scoffed. "Yeah, but you got that love struck look in your eyes. Its so obvious." I rolled my eyes. "Ok, whatever man. I'm gonna go to bed. See you later!" I closed my laptop and sat on my bed. I started thinking about our conversation. I know I like her, but how bad do I have it?

**(A/N): And there you have it! I've been writing these quick, and I dont really proof read so sorry if there are any mistakes or anything! This story won't be really dramatic, like some other fanfics :P Anyways Please review! :D until next time! xoxox**

-brokensmiles143


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its meee :) I'm in a better mood today, and I kinda like this chapter! Once again, thank you guys SOO much for reviewing! Here ya go, chapter 5!**

I woke up having the best dream ever. Me and Ally were dating for three years and we were taking a walk on the beach, just like last night. I loved her so much that I decided to do it. I decided to propose to her. So I got down on one knee, and asked her to marry me. She had a face that I couldn't describe, and before she was going to say anything, I woke up. Why am I thinking about this so much? She probably doesn't even like me back anyways. We've only known each other for 3 days. I sighed and got out of my bed and got ready for the day. I came downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom was flipping pancakes and my dad was at the table drinking some coffee. "Good Morning Austin! I assumed you had a good day yesterday with Ally." I sat down at the table and looked at her. "Why would you assume that?" I could tell that she was smiling. "Well when you came home last night, you were smiling like an idiot." I looked down. I think I may even have blushed a little. "Everyone keeps saying that. Was it really that obvious?" "Yes." My parents said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. "I can't blame you darling, Ally is beautiful and a very nice girl. I wouldn't be surprised if you two got together one day." I rolled my eyes. But then again, I sort of smiled at the thought. "See? There he goes again Mike! Grinning ear to ear like a crazy person." I rolled my eyes. I changed the subject. "So,what's for breakfast?"

* * *

Ally POV

I woke up this morning and had a great feeling about today. Something about today made it special. I woke up, had breakfast with my dad, and then ran back upstairs. Ever since last night happened, I had even more inspiration to write songs now. I sat down at my piano and started writing.

Austin POV

After that conversation with my parents during breakfast, I decided just to take a walk to clear my mind. I was just walking and thinking about the whole Ally situation. When I finally stopped to see where I was, I saw this very familiar looking house. Ally's. I didn't even walk that far I guess. I just decided to go in. I knocked on her door and an older looking man who I assumed was Ally's dad opened the door. "Good Morning Mr. Dawson, is Ally home?" He smiled. "You must be Austin. She talks about you all the time." She does? I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "She's upstairs in her room. Go on upstairs." "Thank you." I went upstairs and found what to be her room. I was just about to knock when I heard this beautiful voice singing a song I've never heard before. I opened the door just a crack, and saw Ally playing the piano while singing.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, under the deep, blue_

_Ocean, under the open skies_

_Oh my, well baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you, In my dreams_

_I feel your whispers, across the sea_

_I keep you with me, in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_ **(1)**

She stopped singing and turned around. "Austin. How long have you been standing there?" I shrugged. "Not too long." I looked shyly at the ground. "You have an amazing voice. And that song was amazing. I've never heard it before though." She blushed and looked down. "That's because I wrote it." My eyes lit up. "You wrote that song? That was awesome!" I sat over on the piano bench. "How'd you write that so quickly?" She smiled a small smile. " I don't know, sometimes inspirations come and go. I wrote this song, but its more of a duet though." I smiled. " I can sing it with you!" I reached for her book but she smacked my hand away. "Don't touch my book." She had a glint of seriousness in her eye. I put my heads up in surrender. We played the song again with both of us singing this time.

After we finished, we turned to each other. "That was great!" She smiled. "Yeah. I have an idea, maybe we could be partners. Like you write songs, and I perform them! Would you be into that?" She looked kind of hesitant, but then smiled and nodded. "I would. You know, I've never really sang in front of anybody before." I grinned. "Well I guess I'm just special." She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed me. Then I just stared in her eyes and decided to lean in, but then her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Trish! Sorry I haven't been- Ok I'll see you in ten. Bye." She sighed. " What's wrong?" "My friend Trish wants to hang out today. Hey maybe you can come with! You can meet her today!" She looked so happy that I couldn't say no. "Ok, fine." We quickly went downstairs and started walking. "Where are we going?" "The Mall of Miami, its awesome. You'll see."

Once we finally reached the Mall, we went to the food court and saw a short Latina girl with short black curls at a table. "Hey Trish" Ally yelled out. The girl snapped her head up and ran over to Ally. "Hey Ally! I haven't seen you in forever!" She looked over to me. "Who's this?" Ally smiled. "Oh this is Austin. He moved next door and I thought that you two should meet!" Trish nodded her head. "Okay lets go eat cause I'm starving!" We all sat down at a table and I volunteered to get the food. "I'll go get some food. Don't worry about it."

Ally POV

"So Trish, it seems like forever since I've seen you! How's it going?" Trish gave me this look. "Cut the act Ally. So what's up with you and this Austin guy?" I gave her a look. "Nothing. We're just good friends." She raised one eyebrow. "No, you like him! I can totally see it in your eyes. And don't even try to tell me that its not true cause I'm your best friend." I had to admit. What Trish was saying was partly true. But just met him a couple days ago. "Here you go!" Austin said breaking me out of my thoughts. After we ate, Trish and I decided to go shopping. I turned to Austin. "You know, you don't have to be here. You can just meet us in an hour." He smiled. "No its fine. I'll just wait for you guys." I grinned. We went into this store and me and Trish tried on a bunch of clothes. I looked over at Austin and he was sitting on a chair just waiting for us. _He's such a good guy_. He looked over at me and smiled. His smile was so adorable. After that, he waved. I waved back and smiled again. _Now, exactly how hard am I falling?_

**(A/N): Okay there it is! I added in some of Ally's POV cause I mean you already know that Austin likes her, I mean come on! Please review and stuff! Thanks so much! Later! xoxox**

**(1) : Lucky-Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat. I love this song :)**

**-brokensmiles143**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Ok this chapter is sort of a filler, but please read the A/N at the bottom! I've got an important question :D Thanks for everything guys! Enjoy!**

Ally POV

We were just finishing up shopping and I took all my shopping bags from Austin. He actually carried my bags. I admit that that was really sweet of him. We said goodbye to Trish and started to walk home. "So, Trish seems nice." I raised one eyebrow. "That is until you get on her nerves. You know she has like a million jobs every week?" His eyes widened. "Wow. That's a lot." I giggled and nodded my head. Once we reached my doorstep, I turned and faced him. It reminded me of last night. I smiled at the thought. "I had fun today." I tilted my head and looked at him. "Really? You had fun following two girls shopping while carrying their bags?" He chuckled and stepped closer. "I only had fun today, cause I was with you." I smiled and looked down. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I'm pretty sure he could see my blush. Then a small breeze flew by. "I should get back home." He gave me this look. By in his eyes he looked kind of sad. Then he tucked a small piece of hair behind my ear and leaned down to kiss my cheek. He smiled. "Bye Ally." And with that, he left to his house. And I was frozen and in shock of what happened. Does he like me?

Austin POV

I flopped down on my bed. I couldn't help but to think that this was just like last night. Except this time, I kissed her cheek. I mean was it worth it? Does she even like me? I thought about today. I loved it, even though I held shopping bags all day. I thought about it for a minute. I would definitely do anything for her. I sighed. What is she doing to me?

Ally POV

As I went upstairs, I could have sworn I saw my dad smile. I sat down on my bed in shock. He likes me? No he doesn't. We just met. I decided to do the only thing I thought about doing at the moment. Call Trish. No, Trish is too demanding, well at least right now. I decided to right a song. I sat down at my piano but I didn't have much inspiration at the moment. I decided to take a breather and I went to my balcony. I looked out and saw the beautiful bright night stars and smiled. It brought back all the memories. "Hey." I looked over to my left and saw Austin smiling at me. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" I smiled. "I was just looking at the stars. You?" "Same here. Looking out at the stars bring a lot of memories back." He smiled. "Okay that's it, I'm coming over." I gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?" Before he answered, he somehow expertly found his way over from his balcony over to mine. He stood up in front of me. "Hey." I giggled. "Hey, how'd you do that?" He smiled. "You know, just some twists and turns." I laughed.

We both sat down on one of my lawn chairs that I had out here. We just stared at the stars. "You know, my mom and I used to come out here all the time and just look at the stars. We'd always try to find constellations and just watch how they come and go." I looked over at Austin and he was looking down at me smiling. "Same for me. I used to just go to a special place that only I knew about, and I would just sit there and look up. It always calmed me down." We both smiled at each other before looking up again. I was starting to fall asleep when I felt his arm snake around my waist and pulled me closer. I looked up at him and smiled. I snuggled my head closer to his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning surrounded by a warm embrace. It felt…nice. I looked over and I wasn't laying on a lawn chair on my balcony, I was in my bed. I was about to get up when two strong arms pulled me closer. I looked over to who it was. _Austin_. I tried to get out but her just kept pulling me closer and closer to him. I sighed in defeat. Then my dad opened the door. "Ally its time for breakfast." He looked over at us, smiled and left. I decided just to lay down and go back to sleep. I started to drift off to sleep again.

I slowly opened my eyes only for them to meet another pair of warm brown eyes. "Good Morning Ally." He said in a cheerful tone. "Morning Austin. You know I woke up before, and you wouldn't let me leave?" He smiled. "Well maybe I just didn't want you to leave." I blushed. "Okay well I better get going before my parents have a freak attack." I giggled. He started to go to the balcony. "Wait why are you going to my balcony? You can just take the front door." He looked back at me. "But this way is more fun. Bye!" He went over and hopped his way back to his room. I laughed at his child likeness.

Austin POV

After having a great day and night with Ally, I went downstairs for breakfast. My mom was making breakfast. "Good morning sweetie! I went to go get you, but you weren't in your room" She looked at me. I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "I um.. Was with.." She chuckled. "Its alright dear, I assumed you'd be with Ally." I sighed in relief. "Oh okay. Wait, what does that mean?" She smiled. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." She said as she finished making her eggs.

**Ok I wasn't exactly feeling this chapter cause nothing really big happened. Ok I have the question here... I kno what I want to happen, but I hve to ask you guys, when do you want it to come? Like now its all simple, but do you want me to continue for a bit and then continue with the plot? Please tell me guys! You can PM me or review. Please review, fav and follow! Thanks! Byeee! xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys again! second update of the day! I was just going to continue with the whole getting to know each other thing, but then I got an idea and here it is! Ok well I wil use someone's idea in the next chapter, but here it is! Enjoy!**

Austin POV

After eating breakfast, I decided to take a walk and look around Miami. It really isn't that bad of a city. I cam across the Mall of Miami. I smiled at the thought of yesterday. I looked around at some stores and the food court. I came across this one store that really peaked my interest. Sonic Boom. Hmm, why does that seem familiar? I walked in and was taken back by all the instruments. There weren't any employees anywhere which I found kind of strange. I walked over by the guitar section and found this really amazing guitar. It was a light blue Fender acoustic guitar. I took it and started playing it a bit. "Austin?" I stopped playing and looked behind me. Ally was standing upstairs by the railing. "Oh hey Ally! What are you doing here?" She smiled a little. "I work here. Well at least today I do." I nodded my head in understanding. "So you like that guitar huh? Its one of my favorites." She made her way down the stairs and up to me. "Yeah. I don't know why, but it just really interests me." She smiles. "Oh hey! I need to show you my practice room. Its where I write all my songs!" I put the guitar down, she grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs.

We walk up the stairs and go into a room. It was really colorful and fun. It had a big A on the wall, a mini fridge, and a piano. "Wow. This room is awesome!" Ally sat down at the piano bench and motioned for me to come sit next to her. "This is where I write a lot of my songs." I smiled at her. "Well maybe we can write a song right now. I mean, even though I stink at it, I think I have enough inspiration right now." I winked at her and she blushed. She looked so cute when she tried to hide her face. I realized that I wanted to be the only one to make her blush like that. "Ok, but first I wanna show you a song that I wrote."

_I never knew perfection till_

_I heard you speak and now it kills me_

_Just to hear you say the simple thing_

_Now waking up is hard to do_

_Sleeping's impossible too_

_And everything's reminding me of you_

_What can I do?_

_It's not right, not okay_

_Say the words that you're saying_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_It's better that we break_

_A fool to let you slip away_

_I'll chase you just to hear you say_

_You're scared enough_

_You think I'm insane_

_I see you, you look so nice from here_

_Pity, I cant see it clearly_

_Why you're standing there_

_It disappears, it disappears_

_It's not right, not okay_

_Say the words that you're saying_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_It's better that we break_

_Saw you sitting on the lawn_

_You're fragile and you're cold_

_But that's all right_

_The lies these days is getting rough_

_Knocked you down and beat you up_

_But it's just a roller coaster anyway, yeah_

_It's not right, not okay_

_Say the words that you're saying_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_I'm not fine, I'm not okay_

_Say the words that you're saying_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_I'm not fine, I'm not okay_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_It's better that we break, baby_ **(1)**

I looked at her. She was smiling. "So, how was it?" "Ally that song was amazing." Her eyes lit up. She looked so happy. "But why are the lyrics so depressing?" Her lifted spirit went away. "I wrote this a while ago, when I was really depressed." She looked so upset. "What happened?" She looked up at me. Her eyes were so sad looking. "It was a while ago, when me and my boyfriend Connor broke up. Everything was fine until our one month anniversary. I thought we were so happy together. I thought that we loved each other." "Well why'd you break up?" I could tell that she was almost at tears. "Well we were about go out for dinner when I saw him kissing another girl. He said he was sorry but I didn't listen to him. But I don't really have to worry much about him because he moved." She finished her story.

I saw her about to tear up when I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a bear hug. She buried her head in my chest."Ally, it's okay. That guy doesn't know what he's missing. He's an idiot for cheating on you. Someone like you should have someone who'll treat you like a queen." She looked up at me. "Really?" I smiled warmly at her. "Of course. You're beautiful, smart, cute, and you write amazing songs." I tilted her head up so that her eyes met mine. I gently grabbed her face and brought her lips closer to mine. "You're amazing." I whispered. And with that, I slowly and gently pressed my lips to hers.

**Ahh! A kiss :D well, I would still like ideas if you have some! And please review I love you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Thanks guys! Lots of love xoxox**

**(1):Better that We Break -Maroon 5**

**-brokensmiles143**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Hah I was reading your reviews and yep they kissed! You guys are awesome! I was in a write-y mood yesterday and today, so here ya go! Enjoy!**

Ally POV

At first I was a bit shocked, but then I decided to kiss him back. It was slow, sweet, and our lips moved in perfect sync. After moments later, we pulled away and looked at each other. Then he gave me an enormous hug. For the first time ever, I never wanted him to let go.

We didn't notice how late it got until we saw that it was already dark. We pulled away. "Come on, I'l take you home." He offered his hand which I gladly accepted. I closed up the shop and we walked home in comfortable silence. Once we reached my house, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Good night Ally." I smiled. "Good night Austin." With that, he left to his house. I went inside my house and closed the door. I had my back to the door and slide down the wall. I closed my eyes and sighed. Did all that really happen?

Austin POV

I walked into my house as happy as ever. I guessed my parents noticed this too. "You were out with Ally weren't you?" I looked down and nodded my head. My mom smiled. "Why are you so happy?" I was about to speak, but she cut me off. "You kissed her didn't you!" I smiled and went upstairs. I could hear her yelling. "Its about time!" I chuckled and lied on my bed. -Beep Beep- I looked over at my computer. Dez wants to video chat again. I quickly accepted the request. "Hey bro, whats up?" I smiled at him. "Nothing much, you?" He looked at me. "You're lying. What happened?" I looked down. "Ok, so remember how I really liked this girl?" He nodded. "Well, I kissed her not too long ago." "Dude that's awesome! Ok, while we're going on good news, I have a surprise!" I cocked my head in confusion. "What is it?" He smiled. "Well, I booked a flight to Miami tomorrow so I can come and see you!" "Seriously? That's awesome!" "Yeah, well I better get to sleep before my parents kill me. See you tomorrow!" I smiled. "Later man." I closed my laptop. So my best friend is coming to see me, I kissed the girl of my dreams, what could be better?

Ally POV

I woke up the next morning but my eyes were still closed. The only reason I woke up is because I heard voices in my room. "That's her?" It was a voice that I wasn't familiar with. "Yeah that's her, her name's Ally." Ok, that voice I definitely know. It's Austin's. I slowly opened my eyes to see a tall redhead with an interesting choice in clothes. "Um hi?" He turned around. "Oh hi! I'm Dez, Austin's best friend." Before I got a chance to respond, he kept talking. "You know Austin talks about you all the time. He goes on and on about how you-" "Okay, I'm back." Austin walked through the door. I blushed at Dez's words. "Oh hey Ally, you're awake. This is my friend from California." I smiled. "Nice to meet you. Um how'd you guys get into my room?" "Oh your dad let us in. I love that guy." My dad. Of course. "Anyways, Ally hurry up and get dressed, cause we're gonna go out!" I sighed. "Fine." I got up as they left the room. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and left with Austin and Dez.

We decided to go to an arcade. I giggled at how Austin and Dez ran over and at how their eyes lit up when we got there. "Come on Ally, lets play ski ball!" "Austin, I hate this game. I can never win at it." He chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you." He put his arm over mine and guided my arm to throw the ball. We spent the entire time playing like this. When it was over, we finally found Dez playing Just Dance. We were watching him dance. At the end, Austin got me a teddy bear with all the tickets we won from ski ball. It had golden fur with big brown eyes. He reminded me of Austin. "Ok guys, lets eat!"

When we were eating, I swear I was red as a tomato because Austin kept winking and smiling at me. "Are you guys going to keep doing this all day?" By then, I blushed even harder. "You know Austin, you never really told me about your life back home." He stopped eating and looked at me. "Oh, well I grew up in California with Dez and I loved it. That's where all my memories were." I looked at him. "Don't you miss it there?" He smiled a small smile. "Well of course I do, but I'm starting to like it here too." He grabbed my hand. "Ok you lovebirds, lets hurry up and finish, cause I want to catch a movie." We laughed and finished up before going to the movie theater.

We decided to see The Amazing Spiderman.**(1)** It was a great movie, and I always rested my head on Austin's shoulder when I got tired. After the movie was over, we decided to go home. Dez went back to Austin's house while Austin walked me over to mine. "I'm really glad that you and Dez got to hang out." I smiled. "Me too. He seems really nice." "Ok, well I better get back home with Dez, but tomorrow, it's Austin and Ally day." I giggled. "You mean like any other day?" He nodded. "That's it." He kissed my cheek quickly and left.

Austin POV

I walked back over to my house. "Hey Dez, when do you go back?" He came downstairs. "Well, I can go anytime, but my flight leaves tonight." I nodded my head. "Okay, well come on, lets do something." We decided just to play video games, and watch TV until he's gone. "Hey Austin? You really like Ally don't you?" I smiled at the thought. "Yeah. I'm just so comfortable around her you know?" He nodded his head. "You are so whipped." I looked at him. "I am not!" I thought for a while. "Okay so maybe I am." We just hung out until it was time for Dez to leave. "It was great seeing you man." "Yeah, you have to come visit California sometime! It hasn't been the same without you." I smiled. " I will, don't worry about it." He then jumped in my moms car and my mom took him to the airport.

"Hey Austin?" I looked over at my dad. "Yeah dad?" "Sit down son." I sat down at the table. "I've noticed how happy you were when Dez was over, and how it reminded you of back home." I smiled. "Yeah, I do miss home a bit." He nodded. "Well do you like it here?" I smiled. "I'm starting to get used to it." "Well I know how much you didn't want to move here, and how you missed home, so I have a proposal for you."

**A/N: There it is! Sorry Dez didn't stay for long, but I have the next chapter or two planned out, and is gonna be my favorite :D Thank you guys so much for reviewing and stuff! Pease review! xoxox**

**(1):I really wanted to see it but I couldn't :( But I'm definitely going soon! It looks awesome!**

**-brokensmiles143**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! I'm back with another update! I told you that I'm in write-y mood today! Oh, this chapters sort of deep. Just to let you know. Anyways thanks so much for the reviews! I love reading them! Anyways, Enjoy!**

I looked at my dad. "What is it?" He took a deep breath. "Well, I know how much you miss California, so I've decided that you can go back to California and live there with your Aunt Lily." I stared at him. "You don't have to go, it's your decision." "I don't know." He nodded. "That's okay. You don't have to tell me now. You can tell me later." He looked at the time. "Get to bed son. Good night." I was still in shock. I dragged myself upstairs and flopped down on my bed. I mean I really miss home, but I've started to like here too. What would happen if I left? What would Ally say? I face palmed myself. Ally. What was I going to say to her? I decided not to think so much about it. Soon after, I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning not feeling happy at all. I kept thinking about what I was going to do. I decided that I needed some fresh air. I got dressed, ate some breakfast, and then went outside to the porch. I just sat on a chair and started thinking. "Hey." I looked up and saw Ally looking down at me. "Hey" I mumbled. "Are you okay? You don't seem as happy today." I looked at her. "Is it that easy to notice?" She nodded her head. "Okay, that's it, come with me." She grabbed my hand and led me off to someplace. It only took about 5 or so minutes to get there. "Okay, now close your eyes." I did as I was told and she led me somewhere. Soon enough, we stopped walking. "Okay, now open your eyes." I opened my eyes and stared. The view was absolutely beautiful.

We were up on a grassy hill closer to ocean, overlooking the city. There was a large oak tree right in the middle of the hill where we stood. It was calm, and quiet, and so incredibly beautiful. I looked for Ally and saw her sitting down by the oak tree. I walked over to her and sat down with her. "Ally, this place is amazing." She smiled. "I know. This is where I come when I need inspiration, or I just need to think about something." I nodded and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me here Ally, I really needed to think today." She looked at me. "Yeah I noticed that. You want to tell me what that was about?" I took a deep breath. "My dad talked to me last night, and he saw how much Dez reminded me of back home, so he told me that I could go and move back to California, or stay here."

I stopped talking and looked at her. I stared into her eyes and they were normal. There was no emotion. Not happy, not sad, not anything. She didn't say anything either. I leaned over and kissed her. A couple seconds later, she kissed me back. I pulled away. "Ally, what do you think?" She looked up and smiled. "Well what do you think? It is your decision." I sighed. "Well California is where my home is. But I'm starting to like it here too. I mean if this was a couple days ago, I would have rushed home in a heartbeat. But now, I feel like theres something holding me back, like there's something that I have to stay for." I looked into her eyes, and they had a glint understanding. "Austin you should do whatever you think is right." I gave her a big smile. "Thanks for everything Ally." She smiled. "Of course."

We just sat there in comfortable silence until I asked her. "Hey Ally, I know about your dad, but what about your mom? I saw Ally smile just a bit. "She's in the Amazon for sort of like a business trip. I don't really get to see her much, but I couldn't be prouder of her. She's the one who showed me this place. We'd always used to come up here and watch the meteor showers. She's amazing." I smiled. "Well I'd love to meet her someday." She smiled. "I would love for you to meet her too."

After a while, we walked back home. I decided to think. Do whatever you think is right. Ally's words stuck in my head. Whatever I think is right? I took a deep breath. I ran downstairs, told my dad what I thought, and ran back upstairs. I grabbed my phone and called Ally. "Ally, come over quick." I shut my phone and got right to it.

Ally POV

Once I get home, I sit in my chair ready to write another song. My phone buzzes. "Hello?" "Ally, come over quick." Then he hung up. I immediately ran downstairs and went next door. I knocked on the door and Austin's dad let me in. "Ally, come on in sweetie." "Thanks Mr. Moon." He chuckled. "Oh please call me Mike." I smiled. "Ok Mike, Austin told me to come over." "Oh yes, go on up to his room." "Thank you." I went upstairs up to Austin's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I went in and saw Austin packing. He looked over at me. "Ally." He walked over to me. "I'm moving back to California."

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN. Haha there it is! More cliffiness :P Anyways, I just felt like writing today, so tadaa! Anyways, I am still taking ideas if you guys have any. You can PM or whatever! Ok, until next time! Byeee! xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back! I read all your reviews, and everyone was begging Austin to stay! Well, it WAS kind of cliffy, so read this chapter! Enjoy! :D**

I stared at him. "You are?" He slowly nodded. "Yeah. I just think that it's the right thing to do." I looked at him and then I slowly nodded. "Well if you think it's right, then I you should do it." He sat down on his bed. "Yeah, but I still feel like theres something holding me back." I sat down next to him. "Well do you know what it is?" He sighed and looked down. "Well at first I thought that it was just getting to know Miami, and how fond I've grown of it, but then I started thinking some more, and then I thought about you."He looked me straight in the eye. "Me?" He nodded. "Austin, I don't want to get in the way of what you think is right. And, I'll always be in touch with you too." I grabbed his hand. " I'll support you all of the way. Whether you decide to stay or not." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled warmly at me. "Thanks Ally. You know, I don't leave until Sunday morning, and its only Wednesday. Which means, we have 3 days to do whatever you want." I smiled at him. "Well that's good news." I nodded. "Ok," I said getting up, "I better leave." When I was about to go, Austin grabbed my hand and spun me around. "Wait. Please stay with me?" He gave me is adorable puppy dog eyes which I couldn't resist. "Fine." I lied down on his bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I buried my head into his chest. It was so comforting to be around him. It going to be hard to say goodbye.

Austin POV

When I told Ally that I was going to move, she was really supportive of me. I tried to see what she was really feeling, but there was no emotion. The only good thing is that was have a couple days of just Austin and Ally. I smiled at the thought of it. I looked over at Ally and saw her drifting off to sleep. She looked so cute and peaceful. God, I'm going to miss her.

Ally POV

When I woke up the next morning, Austin wasn't there. I felt the immediate emptiness. I tried to just fall back asleep but it was no use. Soon after, Austin walked through the door. "Oh hey. You're awake." I nodded my head. "Well hurry up and get dressed! It is Austin and Ally's day of fun." He had a huge smile on his face. "Ok, where are we going?" He had a mischievous look on his face. "It's a secret.." I shook my head. "I don't like surprises." He chuckled. "Just get dressed." I got up, ran back over to my house, avoiding all the questions from my dad and Austin's parents, and got dressed. I ran back outside and over to Austin's house.

"I'm ready." "Oh Ally, come on in sweetie." I looked over to the kitchen where Ausitn's mom was making waffles. "Hello, is Austin ready?" She chuckled. "He'll be ready in a minute." She stopped cooking at looked at me. "So, Ally sweetie. How are you coping with Austin being gone in a few days?" I took a deep breath. "Well, I'm definitely going to miss, him, but I want him to do whatever he thinks is right. And, we'll always stay in touch too, so it'll be fine." She nodded and went back to her waffles. "You know, this is even harder for Austin. He didn't know what to do, because part of him wanted to stay here with you. You know, because of how much he l-" "I'm ready Ally!" Austin came downstairs. "Okay, let's go!" We said goodbye to his parents, ran out of the house, and ran over to my car with a bunch of beach equipment.

"We're going to the beach aren't we?" He looked over at me and smiled. "What gave it away?" I was about to get in the drivers seat when Austin beat me to it. "I am driving." I rolled my eyes and jumped in the car. We drove to the beach singing along to the radio. The whole car ride there was full of laughs.

When we got to the beach, we grabbed our towels, umbrellas, and other stuff and ran to the beach. We set up on the sand and we decided to go swimming. We ran around and splashed in the water. Soon after, Austin ran over to me holding a surfboard. "You know how to surf?" I shook my head. "Ok, well you're going to learn how to today." I smiled. "Ok." I went on the surfboard and he showed me how to paddle, and stand up afterwards. I tried it on my own. "There you go Ally, you're getting it!" Right when the wave was coming, I stood up on the board. The wave was coming on hard, and it was a big one too. Right when I stood up, I lost my balance and fell into the water. The last thing I heard was Austin yelling out my name before I blacked out.

**A/N: Oh no Ally! Heehee I'm evil right? Well please, I got a couple good ideas, and if you have anymore, feel free to give them to me! Dont you worry guys, Austin and Ally shall be together! Haha well please do review, they really make me happy when I read them :D Ok, sorry this is kind of short, I just wanted to end it right there. ;) haha okay then, until next time! Byee! xoxox**

**Ok, before I go, does anyone else watch Hollywood Heights? Well that whole hill scene in the last chapter was based off of that show. Man I love it! Ok, bye!**

**-brokensmiles143 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Thanks so much for your reviews guys! But I kinda feel like people have stopped reviewing :( I still need ideas though too! Anyways, Enjoy!**

I woke up to a bright white light seeping through my eyelids I slowly open my eyes and I notice that I'm in a hospital room. I also notice that someone's hand is in mine. I slowly turn my head to see who it is. Austin. He was asleep with his head on the bed and his hand in mine. I slowly moved my hand and his head shot up. "Ally!" He stood up and hugged me really tightly. Then he gave me a long passionate kiss on the lips. We soon pulled away. "You had me worried so much about you." I smiled. "Really? What exactly happened?" He sat back down, grabbing my hand once again. "I was teaching you how to surf, and when you decided to try it on your own, you lost your balance on the board and fell over. You almost drowned, but I found you and took you to a hospital." He finished his story. "I've stayed here since, just waiting for you to wake up." I never took my eyes off of him. "You really did all of that?" He nodded. "Of course. Do you always get in trouble like this?:" I giggled and shook my head. He smiled. "Okay good."

Right then, my dad rushed through the door. "Ally!" He ran over to hug me. "What happened to you? You never end up like this." I was about to respond, but Austin cut me off. "It was all my fault Mr. Dawson, she fell into the water when I wanted to teach her how to surf, but I rushed her to the hospital immediately. I feel really bad about it though." My dad smiled. "Its fine Austin. I'm really touched that you care about my daughter so much." I blushed. "Thanks Mr. Dawson." He smiled. When my dad left, Austin turned to me and smiled. "What would you do without me?" I giggled and slightly shook my head. "I don't know. I probably couldn't live without you." He chuckled and sat back down. I sighed. _What would I do without him?_

Austin POV

A small while later, Ally was released from the hospital. We went back home. I went back into my own house to get situated, since I've been at the hospital ever since last night. I quickly showered, and got changed. I ran back over to Ally's house and knocked on the door. Mr Dawson opened the door. "Hello Austin, what can I do for you?" I smiled. "Is Ally here?" He looked at me. "Oh, Ally left a couple minutes ago. She wouldn't tell me where she went though." I nodded my head. " Okay then, thank you!" I ran off to go find her.

First I went to Sonic Boom. I looked around, even up in the practice room, but no sign of Ally. I looked around the stores, and the food court. No sign of Ally. I was about to give up, but then I remembered something. I ran down the block, through the forest, and up the hill, only to find my best friend sitting against the oak tree. I walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey." She looked up at me. "Hey Austin, you found me." I chuckled and nodded my head. "So, what are you doing up here?" She sighed. "Just thinking, relaxing after what happened last night." I looked at her. "What are you thinking about?" She looked down. "I don't know, you moving away, all this other stuff piling up in my life." I nodded my head. "You know Ally, we haven't talked much about us." SHe chuckled. "I kind of liked it that way." "Me too. Let's not label it. Let's just do whatever comes, and whatever feels right." I slung my arm over her shoulder pulling her closer to me. "I'd like that." She snuggled her head deeper into my chest. "So, it's only Friday, what do you want to do?" "To be honest, I just want to stay here with you." I sighed. "Me too."

Ally POV

After stayling like that for a while, we decided to call it a night and go home. When I got home, I went to my room and flopped down on my bed. I took a deep breath. I just had so many emotions lately. I just needed to maybe write a song or something. I went over to my small piano and got to work. A few minutes later, I came up with this.

Say you love me, as much as I love you, yeah  
Would you hurt me baby?  
Would you do this to me? Yeah  
Would you lie to me baby?  
Cause the truth hurts so much more

Would you do the things that drive me crazy?  
Leave my heart still at the door  
Oh I can't help it I'm just selfish  
There's no way that I could share you  
That will break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is

If I could just die in your arms  
I wouldn't mind  
Cause every time you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oh but it feels so right  
So baby, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl

Oh, Baby, I know loving you ain't easy  
But it sure is worth a try

Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool  
Cause I love too hard  
Are there any rules?

If this is a lesson  
Baby teach me to behave  
Just tell me what I gotta do  
Just to stay right next to you

Oh I can't help it I'm just selfish  
There's no way that I could share you  
That will break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is

If I could just die in your arms  
I wouldn't mind  
Cause everytime you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oh but it feels so right  
So baby, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl

Basically I'm saying here  
I can't live without my baby  
Loving you is so damn easy for me

Aint no need for contemplating  
Promise me you wont keep me waiting  
Tell me baby I'm all that you need

If I could just die in your arms  
I wouldn't mind  
Cause everytime you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oh but it feels so right  
So baby, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl

If I could die  
I would make you believe girl  
That I wouldn't mind  
Aye, Aye, Aye  
Whooooa  
If I could baby, oh!  
It's what you do to me  
Whooa, no no  
Baby please don't go girl  
Nooo, Nooooo  
No, no, no, no**(1)**

After finishing the song, I still didn't feel right. I felt like I needed to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to Austin, or my dad. I picked up my phone and called

Trish. Voicemail. I sighed. I scrolled through my contacts and looked at this one person who could help me. I looked at it and called her. I waited for her to pick up the phone. "Hello?" I took a deep breath. "Mom?"

* * *

We talked for a while but she had to get back to work. "Sweetie, I'm always here for you. Call anytime okay?" "I know." "And hey. Don't get too sad over this boy moving okay? Everything's going to be okay." I smiled. "Thanks mom." I could here her smile. "No problem. I have to go now. Bye honey." "Bye." I shut my phone. I instantly felt so much better. My mom's words always did help me. I decided just to go to sleep now. I lay down on my bed. Even though calling my mom helped me think, I just can't help to keep thinking about this. I have one more day until Austin leaves.

**A/N: Well there you have it! Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but whatever. One more day till Austin leaves! But I have a plannn ;) I'd still like ideas if you have any! Thanks for your support guys! Love lots xoxox**

**(1) Die In your Arms- Justin Bieber**

I decided to add Ally's mom in it, but don't worry she's not dead in my story :D haha okay guys, until next time! Please review and stuff!

**-brokensmiles143**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Ok, lemme just say thanks to Isazu cause she's really the only one who really gave me ideas. Ok, this chapter is kind of sad I'm sorry :( But don't worry, everything will work out fine :D Ok, here it is! Enjoy!**

I woke up with a sad feeling, it was a very empty feeling. Then I remembered. Austin's leaving tomorrow. I sighed and rolled over. I didn't notice how long it's been until I heard a knock on the door. "Ally? Are you in there?" It was my dad. "Yeah Dad, I'm fine." "Oh okay, can I come in?" "Sure." He opened the door slightly before opening it fully.

"Hey sweetie." He sat down on the bed next to be. "I feel like we haven't really had a chance to talk." I tilted my head in slight confusion. "What's there to talk about?" He sighed. "Well, first of all, Austin's moving tomorrow." I nodded. "So how are you doing with it?" I sighed and turned to him. "I'm doing okay I guess, it's kind of hard, but I just really want him to be happy." He nodded. "Okay. If that's how you feel." He stood up and left the room.

Once I realized what we were talking about, I fell down on my pillow trying to forget everything. But what didn't' help is when another knock came from the door. "Ally? It's Austin!" He said in a cheery voice. I sighed and sat back up. "Hey Austin, I'll be ready in a minute." I tried to say in the cheeriest voice I could manage. I threw on some clothes, brushed my hair, and opened the door. "Hey Ally! Ready for the best day ever?" I smiled at his cheeriness. "Of course. Where are we going?" He smiled. "Its another secret…" I groaned. "But I hate secrets!" He chuckled and shook his head. "You'll like this one. Oh and I'm driving again." I looked at him. "Of course you are." I tossed him the car keys and we ran out the door. We drove for like 5 minutes while singing along to the radio.

When we finally got there, I looked around. "Here we are!" I looked at him. "A roller rink?" He nodded. "I love roller skating don't you?" I nodded my head. I love to roller skate. Me and my dad used to come here all the time and just hang out. We went inside and got our shoes. When I first started, I was sort of wobbly because I haven't skated in a while. Austin chuckled. "Here. Take my hand." I grabbed his and he kept pulling me everywhere. Soon after, we decided to sit down for a while. Then the announcer person came on the PA system. "Ok, its couples skating now, so grab that special someone and head on to the rink." Austin stood up and put out his hand. "Skate with me?" He had that pleading look in his eyes. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me onto the floor. He started skating and he always took my hand and spun me around. He looked at me. "I'm having a really great time." I looked back at him. "Me too." I leaned my head on his shoulder as we continued skating.

After couples skating, we decided to get some food. We decided to go back to the Melody Diner. We sat in the exact same booth as last time, and the exact same places. But this time, we got a new waiter which helped Austin release his tight grip on my hand. "Wow. Same restaurant as the first time, and same restaurant as the last time." He shook his head. "Ally I promise. Even though this is my last day, this won't be the last time we see each other. I'll never leave your side." Hearing Austin saying those words really made me relax, knowing that we'll be together soon enough.

Once we finished our food, we decided to just walk around. "Hey. I want to show you something else." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the beach. "Yes Ally, I think I've seen the beach." I shook my head. "Just come on." We walked farther down the beach until we came to this secluded area with a bunch of rocks. We climbed this small hill and came across a small cave. I pulled him into the cave. "Wow."He breathed. "This place is amazing. You always find the best places." I smiled. "Actually, I just found this place a couple days ago. I was just walking down the beach and I found this place." He smiled and sat down next to me. "You know, sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I wonder if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life, or if I'm just not feeling it." I stared at him. "What do you mean?" He shook his head. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You know, this sight is beautiful." I smiled. "Yeah, the ocean is absolutely beautiful." I looked up at him and saw his eyes sparkle as he looked out at the ocean. Then he looked down at me and leaned in to kiss me. He put a hand behind my neck and a hand in the small of my back. The kiss was long, and sweet, and so passionate. A couple minutes after, he cupped my chin and pulled away. He stared into my eyes while I stared into his. He smiled. "I'm really going to miss you Ally." I took a deep breath. "Me too." I leaned in and kissed him one more time. Probably one of the last kisses for a long while.

After staying in the cave for a while, we decided to walk home. It was already getting dark and Austin had to finish packing for tomorrow. He walked me to my doorstep. "You know Ally, I really like hanging out with you, and just being with you. And I really like you. Even though I leave tomorrow, it won't be the last time we see each other. I'll make it work okay?" I smiled. "I know we'll make it work. Thanks for that, really. I've been kind of sketchy about that lately." He grabbed my hand and held it up to his lips. "I'll always be by your side." He gently kissed my hand. "I'll always be there for you." He gently kissed my cheek, not letting go of my hand. "And I'll always be crazy for you." this time, he leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. "Bye Ally." And with that, he went over to his house and closed the door. I ran inside and found the closest chair to sit in. I took a deep breath and thought, Why am I so crazy about him?

**A/N: There :D Okay the next chapter will be even sadder. Im so sorry, but this is just how my plan works :D Please review guys! I love reviews, they really brighten up my day! Ok, thanks for everything! Bye bye!**

**-brokensmiles143**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooo :D Okay the last chapter was sad :( And this one's kind of sad too :( Sorry, but it's also kind of uplifting :D haha okay here it is! Oh and thanks to more people for the ideas :D Okieee enjoy!**

When I woke up, I had that same empty feeling as yesterday. Austin's leaving today, I quickly got dressed and ran over to Austin's house. I knocked on the door. Mrs. Moon opened the door. "Hello Ally! Austin's still in his room, go on up." I smiled. "Thank you." I always liked Mrs Moon. She was always the sweetest, I knocked on Austin's door. "Come in." I opened the door to see Austin already dressed and packed, but he was just sitting down. I sat down next to him. "Hey Austin, whats up?" He sighed. "Just thinking." "Well hurry up or you're going to miss your flight." His face slightly dropped. "Oh right. Okay." He slowly got up and grabbed his stuff. We slowly went downstairs and he went over to his parents. "Have a nice flight son." He hugged his dad. "Have fun in California sweetie." He ran over and hugged his mom. "Come on Ally, lets go." We walked over to my car and drove to the airport. When we parked, he turned to me.

Austin POV

"Ally, I'm sorry, I know how hard this has been on you." She smiled. "Austin, I just want you to do whatever you think is right for you." I smiled at her. "I'll be back. Don't worry." I gently grabbed her face and gave her a long and passionate kiss. I pulled away and smiled. We got out of the car and walked in the airport. I got in line and was soon headed for th eplane. I looked back and saw Ally smiling at me. I ghed and went over to the plane. I was about to get on the plane when I looked saw Ally there. I smiled and went on the plane. I sat down and looked out the window. She's still there. I smiled but then frowned a bit. This whole morning, I was getting this empty feeling. This feeling that I shouldn't even be going back to California. As the plane started to move, I watched as Ally disappered out of my sight. I quickly tried to forget everything by putting on my headphones and falling into a deep sleep.

Ally POV

I smiled as I saw Austin looking at me the entire time. As the plane left, I ran over to my car and drove off. When I got home, I opened the door, and slide my back against the door. Even though I was smiling the entire time, it was slowly killing me inside.

Austin POV

Even though I was listening to music, I couldn't stop thinking about everything. I had this gut feeling that came to me this morning. I felt like I shou- "Attention passengers, we will be landing shortly." I sighed. "It's a girl isn't it?" I looked over to my left and saw an elderly man facing me. "Excuse me?" "That's why you're so glum. It's a girl isn't it?" I sighed. "I'm not even sure. It feels like it though." He chuckled. "It's defifntely a girl. I can see it in your eyes. You are so lovestruck." I turned back in my seat. Is what he's saying true? We finally landed in California and I got off the plane. "Austin!" I turned around and saw my Aunt Lily running towards me to give me a hug. "Hey Aunt Lily. How are you?" She smiled at me. "I'm doing fine. Now lets go back to my house." We took a small ride from the airport to her house. I got to my room and unpacked my stuff. Then I ran downstairs. "Hey Aunt Lily, I'm going to go visit Dez." I ran outside and walked over to Dez's house.

I knocked on the door. Dez opened the door. "Hey Austin! What are you doing here?" I smiled. "Well you told me to visit sometime, and well, here I am!" "Cool! So are you just here for a couple days?" I shook my head. "No, I moved here. I'm living with my Aunt Lily." His smile dropped. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his house. We ran up to his room and shut the door. "You moved here?" I nodded my head. "Why? I thought that you liked it in Miami." I sat down on his bed. "I did, but I talked to Ally, and she told me to do whatever I thought was right to do." "And you thought coming back here was right to do?" I nodded. He sighed. "What about Ally? I thought you really liked her. I mean you went on and on and on about her." I looked down. "I do really like Ally. But she told me-" He cut me off. "Okay listen Austin. It's not about what you think is right, it's whatever feels right. Do you really want to be back in California?" And with that he left. I sat on his bed thinking. He's right. I'm not as happy here as I was before. I smiled. I ran downstairs and found Dez. "Thanks man, I know what I have to do know." He faced me. "And what's that?" I smiled. "I have to go back to Miami."

* * *

Ally POV

I decided to just write a song to get my mind off of everything. I went up to my room and sat down at my piano. I started to play around with some chords and I came up with this.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach so_

_She ran away in her sleep_

_and dreamed of_

_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_and the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a waterfall_

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

_and dreams of_

_Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

_She'd dream of_

_Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

_lalalalalalalalalalala_

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_

_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

_This could be_

_Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

_This could bePara-para-paradise_

_This could be_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_**(1)**

I smiled at the song. It really did make me feel better about Austin moving away. I wonder how he's doing over there,

Austin POV

Dez smiled at me. "Good. Now get back to Miami before Ally finds someone better." I chuckled. "Okay, I'll see you later Dez. Thanks for being there for me." I gave him a big hug and ran out the door. I ranover to my Aunt Lily's house, repacked my stuff, and ran downstairs. I was going to tell Aunt Lily where was going, but I couldn't find her. I wrote her a note.

_Hey Aunt Lily,_

_I'm going back to Miami. There's something there that I couldn't be without. Thanks for everything. Love you. -Austin._

I left the note on the table and ran out the door and over to Dez's. "Hey bro, ready to go?" I smiled and nodded. "Yep." We got in Dez's car and drove over to the airport. I said goodbye to Dez and ran over to get my ticket. Soon later, I boarded the plane. I had a good feeling about this. I was going to see Ally again.

Ally POV

I played the song a couple more times, and I had to admit, it sounded really good. Music always really helped me. I ran downstairs to grab something to eat. My dad was downstairs. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" I smiled. "I'm okay I guess, I know everything's going to be okay." He smiled. " Okay good. Well I'm going out for a while, so you can make something to eat right?" I nodded my head. "Okay good. Love you!" He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. I grabbed a box full of spaghetti noodles and started to boil the water. I threw in the noodles and waited for a while. Then I heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be? I ran over to the door and opened it. My eyes widened as I saw who it was. "Mom?"

**A/N: AHHH Ally's mom :D Okay, how many guesses that it was Austin? heehee :D hahahaha Okay, well i'm still up for ideas if you have any. Please review! They really help me out :D **

**Okay guys, I have an important question: I'm thinking about writing another story when this one's over. Would you guys read it? I really wanna know if people are going to read it or not. :)**

**(1) Paradise- Coldplay. I'm like loving this song right now. It's legit playing right now :P**

**Okay, until next time! Bye :D**

**-brokensmiles143**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooooo :) Ok, Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, but I was sort of rushing this :P Ok, well here you go! Heehee Enjoy!**

My mom came in and hugged me. "I thought you were in the Amazon." She pulled away and she looked at me. "I was, but you just sounded so sad on the phone that I decided to come and see you." I smiled at her. "Really? Thanks mom." She came in and sat down at the table while I continued to make dinner. "So, how was the Amazon?" She smiled. "It was amazing. It really makes you think about everything you know? Well enough about me, what's with you? Why were you so sad?" I sighed and sat next to her. "Well, some time ago, this guy Austin moved in next door. We've gotten closer and all of a sudden he moves back to California. But I encouraged him to go you know? I wanted him to do whatever he thought was right." My mom was staring at me the entire time. She nodded. "Ally, you know I love you sweetie. And I know you want him to be happy. Do you really like him?" I slowly nodded. "Well, if he really likes you back, he'll definitely come back to you." I smiled. "Thanks mom. You always know how to make me feel better." She smiled. "Now, what's for dinner?"

After we ate dinner, we went to the living room and talked some more. "So how long are you staying here?" "Oh not too long, but as long as you need to get back up on your feet." I smiled. "Hey do you want some tea? I remember how you like it." I smiled. "Yeah thanks." She went back into the kitchen. Right then, my phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Ally!" Dad. "Oh hey dad, whats up?" "I'm probably going to stay out all night, so don't wait up for me okay?" I smiled. "Okay then dad." "Anything interesting happen?" I thought for a minute. "No, nothing really." "Okay then, well I'll let you go, call me if you need." "Okay, bye!" I hung up. I decided not to tell my dad about mom coming back. I really want it to be a surprise. Soon after, my mom came back with two cups of tea in her hands. "Here you go sweetie, Jasmine tea with a hint of honey." I smiled at her. "Thanks mom." I sipped my tea. "You know I really wish you had met Austin. I had a feeling that you'd like him." She smiled a big smile. "I would absolutely love to meet him. I really want to meet the person that makes my daughter so happy." We both set our tea down and I turned to her. "Hey mom! Come with me, I want to show you a song I wrote." I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to my room. I sat down at my piano and played the song I wrote earlier, Paradise**(1)**. Once I finished, my mom clapped and gave me a big hug. "I always knew you had a talent for music. Not once could I spot you without your songbook." I smiled at her. Just then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" I went downstairs and opened the door. "Austin?"

* * *

"Austin, what are you doing here?" He smirked. "What, so you're not happy to see me?" I looked at him. " Of course I'm happy that you're here, but I thought that you'd be unpacking in California, not back at my house." He sighed. "Um can we go somewhere and talk?" I looked back upstairs. "I don't know, my mom just came back and-" "Ally?" I shot my head up and looked over at my mom, who was now standing on the steps. "Go ahed hon, I'm not going anywhere." She gave me a comforting smile and gestured for me to go. I looked back over at Austin and nodded. "Okay let's go." We left the house and we started to walk. "Okay, so where are we going?" He looked sort of hesitant but then smiled. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed my hand and started walking.

We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the beach. "The beach? That's where we're going?" He shook his head. "Nope." He smiled as we raced farther down the beach. The cave. We walked up the rocks up into the cave. We both sat down next to each other and sat in silence. That is, until he broke it. "I know you must have a lot of questions, but let me start first." I nodded my head as he continued. "Ok, well This morning I had a bad feeling. Like an empty feeling. A feeling that told me that I shouldn't be leaving. I just ignored it until I actually got to my Aunt's house. I felt like I was missing something. So when I got to Dez's house, he actually told me to move back here." I looked at him with confusion. "Why?" He smiled. "Cause he said that I was always talking about you, and that I should do what feels right, not what I thought was right."Then he turned his head and looked at me. "And that was to come back here." I smiled. I slung his arm around my shoulder.

"So Ally, enough about me, how've you been since I left? " I chuckled. "For like 10 hours." He nodded his head. "Well, I wrote a new song, and my mom came home for a while." He turned to me. "Oh yeah! I really want to meet her. She seems nice." I smiled. "She's the best." I sighed. "Let's just sit here. It's really nice." I smiled and snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arm around my waist. "You know Ally, this is really late, but would you… would you go out with me? You know, since I'm not going back to California anytime soon?" I smiled at him. "Yes." I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a long kiss. He rested his forehead against mine, and smiled. "Okay, lets get back now." I smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked on the beach.

**A/N: Woohoo! The dark ages are over! Ok, well the story's going to end soon, maybe a couple chapters left, but please review! Your reviews always make me smile :D Okieee, until next time :D yayy! xoxox**

**(1) Still completely obsessed with this song. Coldplay-Paradise**

**-brokensmiles143**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellllooo there :P Okay, this is really short, but im not too sure where to go with this. So, just read and stuff :P Okay, enjoy!**

As we walked hand and hand back to our house, I saw my mom in the living room reading a book. When she saw us, she closed her book and ran over to us. "You guys are back! So, how'd it go?" I smiled and held up our hands that were linked together. She jumped up and down. "Aww! You guys are too cute! So, this is the Austin that you've been talking about." I saw Austin looking down at me as I blushed furiously. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Dawson." Austin held out his free hand for my mom to shake. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Please, call me Penny. I would love to get to know any boy that makes my Ally very happy." I widened my eyes at her and I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Austin wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "Well I better head home, I didn't even tell my parents that I came back." He kissed me on the cheek and left. I turned to my mom and she smiled. "He's a keeper." I smiled and shook my head as I walked back to the living room.

Austin POV

I walked over to my house and knocked on the door, My dad opened the door and looked at me with confusion. "Austin? What are you doing here? I thought you were in California." I shook my head and walked in. "I did go to California, but I decided to come back here." Just then my mom came in the room. "Austin, you're back! Wait, why are you back?" She nodded her head. "Is it because of Ally?" She smiled. I blushed and looked down. "Yep, it is. I told you Mike, he wasn't going to just leave her like that!" I chuckled and went to my room and unpacked. It's good to be back home.

I went downstairs to grab some food, and then came back upstairs. Then my phone started to buzz. I looked at the caller ID. Dez. I answered the phone. "Hey Dez!" "Hey buddy! Are you back in Miami?" I smiled. "Yep! Back home." "So did you talk to Ally?" "Yep. We're going out now." I smiled at the thought. "Really? That's awesome dude! Well I gotta go, and maybe sometime you'll come and just visit California, not actually move back here." He joked. "No worries man. Later." I shut my phone and put it on the table. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my guitar. I started strumming it until I heard a small knock on the balcony door. I put my guitar down and looked over. Ally. I smiled and opened the door.

"Ally? What are you doing here? She smiled. "I don't know, I just felt like coming over and seeing you." I smiled and grabbed her by the waist. I picked her up and spun her around. After that we were laughing like crazy. "Ok, it's getting late. You should probably get to sleep." I nodded and pulled her close to me. "You are sleeping with me tonight." She sighed and jumped into my bed. I smiled and lied down next to her. "Hey Austin?" I turned to her. "Yeah?" "I'm glad you're back." I smiled. "Me too."

**A/N:Okay sorry its short, but like I said, I'm not too sure where to go with this. You guys really need to send me your ideas okay? I'll think about it, but i might not get anything for a while :D Thanks for everything guys! Much love xoxo**

**-brokensmiles143**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey thereeee! Ok, here's another chapter to tie you guys over :D Thanks for your ideas, I'll probably use all of them :D Ok this idea is from thekyouyasenpai :D Thanks! Ok, enjoy!**

**Oh and thanks so much to stephgirl9! I really loved your review! I'm so glad you like it. Thanks so much!**

The next morning I woke up to find Ally nowhere in sight. I got up and saw a piece of paper on my dresser.

_Austin,_

_Sorry I had to leave early, I had to work at Sonic Boom this morning. See you later!_

_Love, Ally_

I smiled at her note. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. I was about to go to Sonic Boom to see Ally, but then I got an idea. I ran over to Ally's house and knocked on the door. Mr Dawson opened it. "Oh hello Austin, Ally's not home right now." I smiled. "I know Ally's at work, which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked at me and smiled. He gestured for me to come in. I walked in their house and sat at the kitchen table. "I wanted to know if you'd let me work at Sonic Boom. I know how hard Ally works, and I wanted to help out." He looked kind of hesitant. " I would love to hire you Austin, but money's kind of tight right now." I smiled. "No, I don't need you to pay me, just think of me as a volunteer at your store." He looked at me and smiled. "Okay, well then you have yourself a deal. You can have the same shift as Ally." I smiled. "Thanks Mr. Dawson." I shook his hand and ran off to Sonic Boom.

When I got to Sonic Boom, I saw Ally at the counter with her songbook. I ran over to her. "Hey Ally." I said with a huge smile on my face. "Hey Austin, why so happy?" "Well it's either that I have the best girlfriend in the world, or that I talked to your dad, and he's letting me work here." I scooted closer to her and pecked her cheek. "Really? That's awesome! Now we can be closer to each other." She smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

Right then, Trish came through the door. "Okay you lovebirds, knock it off." We pulled apart and I saw Ally give her a look. "Trish, you didn't even know that we were dating!" She smiled. "Yeah, but I could tell you guys were going to get together eventually." Ally blushed and looked down. I slung my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. "Hey." I said. "Don't try to hide your blush. I think its adorable." She smiled at me and pecked my lips. "Okay you two, just because you're dating doesn't mean you two can act all mushy around each other." I chuckled and so did Ally. Suddenly there was a small noise. I looked over and saw a customer looking at guitars. Ally was about to walk over but I stopped her. "Let me." I walked over and helped the man.

Ally POV

I smiled and let Austin handle the customer. Trish walked over to me. "So, you and Austin huh?" I smiled and nodded. "Hmm, I knew it was gonna happen anyways." I playfully rolled my eyes and went over to the piano and sat on the bench. I started to play a new melody that I was working on. Then I felt someone sit on the bench next to me. "That sounds great. Is it a new song?" Austin. "Possibly, I just need the rest and some lyrics." "Well maybe I can help you out with that. We are partners and all." I smiled. "Okay. Let me just lock up." I went over to the door and changed the "Open" sign to "Closed". I grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him upstairs. "Okay, let's get started." After a while, we came up with this.

Well, she was just 17,  
You know what I mean,  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare  
How could I dance with another (ooh)  
When I saw her standin' there.

She looked at me,  
and I, I could see  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her  
She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standin' there,

Well my heart went "boom,"  
When I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine...

Well, we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her,  
I'll never dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standing there

Well, my heart went "boom,"  
When I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine...  
Oh, we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her,  
I'll never dance with another (whooh)  
Since I saw her standing there 3x

As I finished the last note, I looked over at Austin and smiled. "I really like this song. You know why?" He looked at me with confusion. "Why?" I smiled and leaned in to him. "Because it was the first song we wrote together, as a team." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, we make a really good team." I smiled and nodded.

**A/N:Aww all this mushy gushiness is just too much :P well I wont stop! hahah :D More ideas, please! They really help me out! Ok, thanks for everything guys! Until next time :)**

**-brokensmiles143**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey hey! Another update! Ok, you guys need to step it up with the ideas because thekyouyasenpai just keeps giving me these great ideas! Ok, well this idea's by her too :D Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy!**

After a night of laughter and smiles, we decided to head home. "Come on Ally, we should head home!" I pulled her arm towards the door but she kept refusing. "Ok, well I want to show you something first." I sighed and sat down next to her on the piano bench. "Ok, this is another song I worte some time ago."

_Flip a switch._

_Turn on the lightning._

_Get it right show 'em how it's done_

_free it up no matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know, you gotta number one_

_Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound_

_Play it up it's coming down to you right now..._

_They wanna know know know_

_your name name name_

_they want the girl girl girl_

_with game game game and_

_when they look look look your way way way_

_your gonna make make_

_make 'em do a double take..._

_Make 'em do a double take_

"Well that's not all of it, but I just wanted to show you a little of it. So, what do you think?" I gave her a weak smile. "It's a good song Ally, but you need to speed it up. You know, to make it catchier." I played the whole song over again, but I sang it instead. When I finished, I turned to Ally. "So, did you like it?" She smiled. "It sounds much better. You see, this is why we're partners! Ok, this time, sing it again but I'll record you." She grabbed the video camera and started to record me while I sang the song. "Perfect!" I looked at her. "What are you going to do with it?" She smiled. "Nothing, or maybe something. You'll just have to figure out." I playfully pushed her. "You're so lucky you're my girlfriend." She smiled and leaned into me. "I know."

We locked up and started walking home. When we got to her doorstep, I was about to say goodbye when I felt a drop of rain fall on my cheek. "Um I think it's raining." She tilted her head. "Yeah it is." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Well I better get home now." I was about to walk away when she grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What are you doing?" She smiled. "I've always wanted to have a kiss in the rain." As the rain was getting harder, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. I looked into her eyes and grabbed her face. I stared into her eyes one more time before I pressed my lips against hers. This kiss didn't even compare to the other ones. Just the surroundings and the rain makes the sparks and the butterflies completely multiply. Instead of being amazing, it was perfect. I puled away and looked into her completely soaked face. "Do you want to know something? I've always wanted a kiss in the rain too." She smiled and pecked my lips one more time. "Ok, time to go before we get sick." She nodded and pulled away from me. "Bye Austin." I smiled and ran off to my house with a huge grin on my face.

The next day I woke up early to work at Sonic Boom. I quickly got dressed and ran over to Ally's house. I knocked on the door and ran up to her room. I knocked on her door. "Ally? Ally are you ready? Can I come in?" No response. "I slowly opened the door to see Ally sitting upright on her bed looking kind of pale. "Ally, are you okay?" She coughed and slighty shifted. "Austin I'm sick. I can't come in to Sonic Boom today." I sighed. "Well is your dad going to be here to take care you?" She shook her head. "He has to go to a convention." I walked over to her. "Well then I'm going to stay here and take care of you." She shook her head again. "Austin you can't. You have to run the store today." I kneeled over and held her hand. "Ally, I need to take care of you." This time, she sat up and looked at me. "Austin I really appreciate you caring, but seriously. I'm fine. I just think that I was in the rain for too long or something. I'll be fine." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Okay, well I'm going to the store then. But call me if you need anything. I'll be there in a heartbeat." She smiled. "I know." I got up, kissed her cheek, and ran over to the store.

The store wasn't that busy, maybe a few customers passed by, some came in and out. I decided to lock up early. I closed the store and ran up to the practice room. I went over to a guitar and started strumming it a bit. Then I got an idea. I went over and found a video camera. I placed it on the piano and I sat on the bench. Then I pressed record.

Ally POV

I was too tired and weak to get up and write a song, so I had nothing to do. I sighed and thought for a minute. Then I thought of something. I grabbed the camera that I had yesterday and found the video of Austin singing. I grabbed my laptop and uploaded it on my computer. I smiled and uploaded it on to the internet. I smiled and I decided to call Austin. I grabbed my phone and dialed Austin's number. "Hello?" "Hey Austin!" "Oh hey Ally, do you need something?" I smiled. "No, I just wanted to talk to you. Actually, I just uploaded something, can you check it out?" "Yeah, I'll check it out later. Oh and hey, I sent you a video message so check it out okay?" I smiled. "What did you do?" "Something. Just look at it, and I look at whatever you did." "Okay fine." "Oh and Ally?" "Yeah?" "Get some rest!" He shouted. I giggled. "Fine. Bye Austin." I shut my phone and looked at my laptop. I saw the message and clicked play. It was Austin sitting in the practice room.

_"Hey Ally! I was really bored, so I decided to make a video for you! Well I really wish you were here, or that I was over at your house taking care of you. How are you doing? Anyways, feel better okay? Its not as much fun without you here. Oh, and I also came up with this a bit ago." He went over to a guitar and started to strum a new melody. Once he stopped, he went back over to the camera. "So did you like it? I just came up with it actually. You know I'm not that good at writing songs. Anyways, I really miss you and I'm going to be over at your house soon okay? Bye Ally!"_

The video message ended and I had a huge grin on my face. I thought about his melody. It wasn't that bad actually. I started to come up with some new lyrics went Austin burst through my door. "Ally! Did you really upload that video of me singing?" I sniled and nodded my head. He ran over and hugged me tightly. "You know that song has like a million hits right now?" My eyes widened. "Seriously? Austin that's amazing!" I reached over and hugged Austin. "Oh and I saw your video message. I really loved it Austin. It was so sweet of you." He smiled. "Oh and I got an idea from your melody, and it might just turn into a song." He smiled and crawled in the bed next to me. "So how are you feeling?" I smiled and leaned into him. "A lot better actually." "I'd actually like to think that I had something to do with it." I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed his shoulder. I'd really like to think he did too.

**A/N: ahhh well there you go. Another chapter peeps. Oh and I think I forgot to say that the song in the last chapter was I Saw her Standing There - The Beatles. Ok guys, make me happy and review! Yay! xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my trusty readers! This is the last chapter :( aw but I'm starting a new story right after! It's called If We Kiss. Check it out! Please read it! Ok, I didnt spend much time on it, but enjoy!**

Austin POV

I was getting a million calls about the online video that Ally posted. I checked again and there were more views then ever. Then my phone rang again. I ran over and checked the ID. Dez. I smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Austin! Do you know how many people heard that video of you? And how many people liked it?" I smiled. "Yeah, Ally and I were fooling around one day and then we recorded a song. And now, it's all over the internet! How cool is that?" "That's so awesome! I'll be the person who's known as Dez, the best friend of internet sensation Austin Moon. I'll say I knew you from the beginning." I chuckled. "Well I'm not discovered yet. Just keep our fingers crossed." "Of course. Well call me if you hear anything else. You know, the usual, maybe record deals, or a famous producer or something." I laughed. "Sure. Okay later Dez!" I shut my phone and looked over at Ally. "Ally? You doing any better?" She smiled. "Yeah. I don't have a sneeze or a cough anymore. I think I'm better!" I smiled. "Okay, good. Because I've been dying to do this." I leaned over and kissed her. I pulled away and smiled. "Good, because I've been dying to do that too."

Months later, I was signed to a record label. Sonic Boom had blossomed in business and I still help out there. Along with Ally. You see, Ally and I decided to work together and make it big. She occasionally sings on stage with me, when she can. But when she can't, she's always backstage watching me. Supporting me.

It was one of my shows. We were about to wrap up when I decided to sing a special song. The crowd was big, and I looked over to my left to see Ally with a huge smile on her face. "Ok, the last song goes out to my beautiful girlfriend Ally." I looked over and smiled.

I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here

Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello I miss you, I miss you"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your in your arms.**(1)**

I finished the song and the crowd roared. "Thank you and have a good night." I looked over at Ally and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. I smiled and ran over to her. I picked her up and spun her around. "I didn't write that song." I smiled. "That's because I wrote it for you." She smiled and hugged me. "But I thought you weren't good at writing songs." I smiled again. " I know, I'm not. But I had some good inspiration." She smiled and kissed me. "Come on, let's go." I went over and saw Trish and Dez also. You see, Dez came along to see my last show on my mini tour in the states. "Good Job man!" We all had a group hug and we left, making our mark all over the world as partners, in love and in music.

**A/N: YAYYY! Look how mushy it was! Ok well there it is! It was really bad, but review! Thanks for your support, and stuff :D Read my other story which is gonna come out soon! Love you guys xoxox**

**(1): Here in your arms- HelloGoodbye :D**

**-brokensmiles143**


End file.
